poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladar's Adventures of Under Wraps
''Aladar's Adventures of Under Wraps ''is another upcoming Dinosaur/Disney crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown when it will be shown on YouTube. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, The Peanuts Gang, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Gizmo, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Crysta, Batty Koda, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five (Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis), Garfield, Odie, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, the Ghostbusters, Slimer, Stay Puft, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Robin Hood, Little John, Celebi, Devon and Cornwall, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Saddam Hussein, The Horned King, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Stripe, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Rothbart, Gaston, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Ratigan, Fidget, Mr. Crocker, Sir Ruber, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Tai Lung, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, The Carnotaurs, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Clayton, Pete, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like DisneyDaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Dinosaur, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar ''films, the ''Tarzan ''films, ''The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin ''films, ''The Flintstones ''films, ''The Jetsons ''films, the ''Scooby-Doo ''films, the ''Yogi Bear ''films, ''The Peanuts ''films, ''The Muppets ''films, ''The Little Mermaid ''films, ''The Jungle Book ''1 and 2, ''TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, the Fairly OddParents ''films, ''Free Willy ''1-3, ''Gremlins, Avatar, FernGully ''1 and 2, the ''Kung Fu Panda ''films, the ''Garfield ''films, ''Brother Bear ''1 and 2, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the All Dogs Go to Heaven ''films, ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Swan Princess ''films, the ''Pokèmon ''films, and more. *''Dinosaur, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Brave Little Toaster, The Great Mouse Detctive, Robin Hood, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, and ''Under Wraps ''were all made by Disney. Category:Spin-off films Category:Yru17 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films